A Wish
by Elysian Prince
Summary: Sometimes wishes can come true, others cannot.  Rated M for sexual content later.  Female Mewtwo and Human pairing.
1. Chapter 1

**A Wish**

**A story by: Infinity Warrior and infinity_formlesstree4**

**Thank you for reading and please, no foul reviews.**

**Chapter 1**

* * *

Who am I? Why am I here? I opened my eyes to find myself inside a tube, suspended in the middle. I looked around and saw many wires leading out of my body, going up into places I couldn't follow. They hurt. I was hurting all over. I felt small in this thing. I was confused as to who I was.

"Doctor! She's alive! The process is finished!" I heard a female voice say. I looked over in the direction of the voice and saw two people standing near a monitor.

"Her vital signs have stabilized. We could release her later today after more monitoring."

"This is good, let's hope we don't make the mistake that our predecessors made." The person next to her commented. His voice was much deeper, that of a male's. What was he meaning? His predecessors? What mistake did they do? I had so many questions but there was no time to ask if they kept me in here.

"Put her to sleep so she can finish up. Our experiment here is done and on file." He said before walking out of the room.

"Yes doctor." The girl said. Put me to sleep? This isn't good. I don't like this. I don't agree with that at all. I want to get out and ask them questions about this place. I watched her punch a few buttons and one of the tubes on my arm moved. I glanced down at it and saw some liquid moving through it. This wasn't good.

Something started beeping somewhere, but at this point I didn't care. I felt something inside of me flex out and the tube started to crack some. The tubes began to pop out of my body as I forced them out using powers I wasn't even aware of and all I could think about was one thing:

Where the hell was I?

The tube around me shattered, sending liquid, wires and glass everywhere. I was alone in the room now, the girl having ran out moments ago. I got up from my glass prison and hopped onto the floor, carefully avoiding the shattered glass. I looked around at the strange room and saw nothing but gray everywhere. The door opened and the man, accompanied by the girl, walked in.

"What are you doing outside your tube?" He said at me angrily. I looked at him, not sure how I respond.

"W…what do you mean?" I spoke to him actually, using my mouth. I was surprised I knew how to even speak to this…human in front of me.

"You are my experiment! I order you to stop and remain still while the security team contains you!"

"Order me? I…I don't understand!" I said back. I felt my frustration grow and I looked over at one of the machines nearby. I could feel the surface of the machine. I wanted to make it feel my frustration. So I crushed it. I imagined myself crushing it and I watched it in front of me, get crushed.

"What are you doing? Stop this madness!" He shouted at me.

"Why are you yelling at me? I don't even understand why I'm here!" I shouted back. I could feel the rest of the room at this point. All my questions I had wanted to ask were gone, he made me upset and now he was going to pay. I closed my fists and let myself squeeze each individual part I could. Both of them had run out of the room by this point, leaving me alone to my chaos.

"They didn't care about me…" I whispered. "He called me his experiment…" I flexed my powers once more and the room shuttered.

"I will show him what I think about that!" I teleported out of the room and to what I thought was the outside of it. It was surrounded in a blue glow, pulsating slightly and I could feel each piece of that building. It was cold, hard, and small. But…I couldn't do it. I couldn't close my hand and crush the building. He may have shown me no sympathy when I was going to ask him hundreds of questions…instead I was told I was an experiment.

"What am I then?" I whispered out loud. "I'm…more than what he says…right?" I heard the sound of my heart beat for a second before my chest began to hurt. I bent over and fell some feet before I caught myself and landed on the ground.

"Ow…the pain…why does it hurt?" Maybe that medicine to put me to sleep got in after all. I couldn't stay here, they'd probably put me back in a tube and I'd be his experiment again. I closed my eyes and imagined myself farther away from here.

"Any place but here." I muttered. I disappeared from the scene and blacked out.

* * *

_Switchover..._

* * *

I was walking down along the riverside, like I always do on my Friday nights. 'Twas about 12:33 A.M. and I still wasn't tired. Too many things were on my mind for the moment, one of them being the latest happening. But, I digress.

My life was and still is very complicated. Let's start with the fact that I own a very prestigious company, which is called, 'ArkTek'. ArkTek is a software programming company. Days are hectic, and I still find time to go walking at points. Stress is heavy a lot of the time but I manage.

So, next on my list is that I am, or was, an orphan! Yea, try having that on your plate, doesn't feel good, does it? Whatever, I don't complain. I never heard a word from my parents or even knew if they were dead. I didn't bother to look for them because I was almost as scared to find what remained of my parents, if they had another kid, or both died, or even the possibility of them being drug-addicts.

That was one personal thing I hated the most, drug-addicts. My best friend in the Orphanage was named, Drake. Nobody knew his last name but we all called him Drake. Meh. Seemed to fit him always. He was one of those people when at 18, had a stubble or a 5 'O clock shadow, as other people called it. I walked extensively until I hit a fork in the river with an island in the center.

I walked carefully on top of rocks, so as I don't slip and get my clothes wet, to reach the island in the middle of the river. Ever since I was 12, I would run away every week or so with Drake and we would camp out in the island. As I took a step on this island, I realized that this was my first time going here without Drake. I shrugged it off, he was probably too busy anyways with his family to want to go out here.

My name is Leonardo Velia Di Salvatore. Long but in Italian it means something more. People call me Leo or for more formal attires like business meetings, Leonardo. Meh. I don't really care which people choose.

I walked along the shores, picking up a rather large stick as I walked along, but only to throw it down again. I shrugged and headed towards the middle of the island. Now the island wasn't too big, it was probably 50 by 50 yards at the most. I didn't measure it.

As I approached the center of the island, I spotted something. Something rather, new. A shooting star! Wow! This may have been the first one I have ever seen! Oh yes, the fable behind it! Alright. Wish. Make a wish. There.

I had just wished what I desired most of all, I cannot tell you because otherwise it wouldn't be true. It was always fun to have a childish imagination.

Suddenly, a flash of light emerged and it blinded me for a moment. I could only think of the possibilities that it can or could be. I just covered my eyes for now, but I shall wait until the light wears off. About 5 seconds later, the light dissipates. I uncover my eyes to see something that wasn't there before. I slowly approached it, in complete caution. It looked like an animal, yet, had a strange resemblance to the human race.

Odd.

I observed it more, it appeared to be a female, because of the flower that I saw, and quickly turned my head. "What are you?" I asked.

* * *

**Hello everyone, if you need to know what a word is, tell me and I shall translate it for you.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A Wish**

**A story by: Infinity Warrior and infinity_formlesstree4**

**Thank you for reading and please, no foul reviews.**

**Chapter: 2**

* * *

I'm still not sure what she is. She has a humanoid body with a few different…variations here and there, such as the piece of skin that extends from the base of her skull back around her neck and into her spine, but overall she might be able to pass for a human.

"I can't just leave you out here…" I said, completely forgetting my previous train of thought. "For now I'll take you home." Figures, me talking to an unconscious humanoid alien. The word rung in my head for a little bit. I could be talking to an alien! This could be the first alien that has been in contact with human beings! The thrill of making this discovery fueled my adrenaline and I managed to lift her up in my arms. I took two steps before my legs flopped on me and I fell to the ground with her unconscious body lying on top of me.

"Ow, goddamn it!" I shouted out. This wasn't going to work. I managed to lift her up and roll out from underneath her. I needed a hand with this one. I flipped open my cell phone and looked through my contacts. My butler would probably freak out at this so I shouldn't call him about it…Drake! That's it! Drake could help me out in this situation. I pressed his name and let the phone dial.

"Come on…pick up!" I exclaimed impatiently as the phone rang. It didn't take long before the other end picked up.

"Drake." He stated.

"It's Leo, I need your help." I said back. "Come to the island." The other end went dead and I put my phone back in my pocket. It'll probably take him a few minutes to get here so I decided to look over this mysterious new alien. She was two shades of purple and had this small red bow in her ear. On her back was a long purple tail and she had two ears on the top of her head.

"The hell did you come from anyway?" I murmured out loud before looking back up to the sky. The sounds of tires sliding brought me out of my daze and I looked up the path to see Drake pulling up in his truck. I got up and walked over to him.

"Hey Drake, thanks for coming."

"It sounded pretty urgent when you skipped some of the formalities. What's up?" I motioned for him to follow me and took him back to the center of the island to show him the alien. He looked at it for a few before looking back up at me.

"The hell is this thing Leo?" He asked.

"If I knew, I'd tell you but I don't. I need your help getting her back to the mansion though." I replied.

"Don't you got a butler or someth'n for this?" He asked. I shrugged.

"I would, but I don't think he'd react as calmly as you did. You're the one I can really trust right now." I was practically begging him. He sighed and looked around for a bit before nodding.

"Alright Leo, I'll help you out. Just gimme a hand getting her to the car." I nodded and walked over, grabbing her shoulders while Drake grabbed her ankles. Together, we made our way to the SUV and loaded her into the back seat.

"You have any idea where it came from?" he asked. "Not a clue." was my reply. We walked into the front seats and buckled up. We drove back to my house in almost complete silence. The moonlight illuminated the path, along with Drake's lights from his SUV.

Not a word was said during the whole ride over to my house. We both were confused by the 'alien' in the back seat. Silence to me, was always golden, yet it always made me feel lonely. I shook the thought and put my mind to a more pressing matter for the moment.

We reached my house about 5 minutes later; mainly because it was only a mile away. As soon as we pulled up and stopped, I jumped out and told Drake, "Let me make Jack preoccupied. Wait 'till I give the signal." He nodded in a response.

I walk in calmly, almost like nothing happened. "Ah. You are finally back. What happened Master Leonardo?" Jack asked. He was near the door, dusting a table. "Sorry. Took a trip down memory lane." I told him. "Ah. The island I suppose?" he replied. "Yep. Can you make some meatloaf? I'm kinda hungry from the long walk back." I lied.

My butler was... A strange person, yet one that understood me and grew up with a similar background. He had

Jack chuckled and replied, "Right away." He walked towards the kitchen. I quickly took the opportunity. I dashed outside and opened the back door. "Alright. We got like an hour or so. Come on." I stated. Drake nodded and jumped out of the car.

I grabbed the arms of the creature and he grabbed the legs. We carefully carried her inside and tiptoed upstairs in the most silent tone that we could make. She was actually heavy, maybe estimating about 150 LBS.

As soon as we reached my room, Drake and I dashed for the bed and let her down quickly. "Jesus man, it is really heavy." he told me. "Yea. I know. Thanks for the help." I replied to him. "No problem man. I suppose you want me to keep this quiet?" he asks. "Until I find out a few things, yes." I stated. "Alright. See ya man!" he exclaimed as he walked out. "Bye." I waved at the same time.

He left the room and I stood there, watching her. I decided on putting a blanket over her and feel if she had a heart of some sort to tell me that something in her body was functioning. I placed my pointer and middle finger upon her neck, only to feel a vibration in it. There was actually a pulse! She was alive!

"Well. Can't quite say if that is a good or a bad thing." I told myself. "Master Leonardo! Your dinner is ready!" I heard from downstairs. "I'll be down in a moment!" I yelled. I took one last loot at her, before leaving the room and shutting the door.

* * *

My eyes opened and I sat up. As I looked around I saw that I was encased in some type of material. It actually felt nice, it was warm. I rested my body, yet I had to stay alert. They probably found me and put me in here.

Was I really just an experiment to them? A useless experiment. Nothing. I felt scared for a moment, and thought that they really had taken me back. The door opened, and it showed a human wearing something. "Ah. It's nice to see you are up." he said.

* * *

I stared at the creature; it looked alien that much I could glean. '_I could be making the first contact with an alien and I'm not even an astronaut!'_ I thought excitedly. The 'alien' moved and looked up at me with two eyes. "What's an astronaut?" She spoke; there was no doubt that it was female from the pitch of the voice, but it was a simple question and I was almost certain I didn't speak my thoughts out loud! '_Can…she read my mind?'_ I wondered, almost as a test.

"Y-yes? I think I can." She said, sitting up while continuing to look at me. I was now beyond myself in excitement! "A creature that can read minds? This is fascinating!" I exclaimed. Here was a living, breathing alien in front of me that could read minds and seemed friendly! "…I'm just a creature?" she asked slowly.

I was about to respond when her eyes began to glow pink. I felt something grip my body and slowly pull me into the air until I was suspended by nothing. "You're just like the rest of them!" she shouted angrily. "Always insulting me in my face; I'm tired of this!" The next thing I knew, I was thrown into the wall of the bedroom and slid down, landing on the floor with a small thud.

Scratch the alien being nice, even as a greeting this was a horrible way to start off. "Wait! Stop!" I cried out. She ignored me however, and pointed a finger at me. "You people don't deserve any mercy!" She shouted. "So I take you into my home and you attempt to kill me?" I shouted back, tempting fate slightly. Yelling back at an enraged alien was not a good idea but I was running out of options. Luck was on my side though, as she seemed to calm down slightly.

"You…you took me in?" she said, lowering her hand. I sighed in relief; at least she wasn't going to continue beating my body. However, it seemed as if her damage was done as I began to cough up some blood onto the floor. "Yeah; is that so hard to believe?" I said, wiping the blood off of my mouth.

She snorted and turned her head, looking away from me. "Explain." She demanded. I attempted to get up to walk over to her but a firm pressure against my shoulders indicated I should just remain seated. "Fine, here's what happened." I said. "I found you at a location that I visit frequently when I need time to think. You were unconscious though, so I had a friend help bring you back here to recover." I coughed up some more blood onto the floor.

"…and it appears I might need some time to recover too." She looked back at me finally and I felt the pressure lifted off of my shoulders. "But…all humans are the same…right?" The room began to spin around me and I started to feel light-headed. "Not…always." I said. I wanted to continue talking but the last thing I remember was the floor rushing up to meet me.

* * *

**The Next Chapter should be up tonight.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A Wish**

**A story by: Infinity Warrior and infinity_formlesstree4**

**Thank you for reading and please, no foul reviews.**

**Chapter: 4**

* * *

When I first opened my eyes, I was blinded by an extremely bright, white light that was shining right into my eyes. After a few seconds, I recognized, somewhat, where I was. I was in a hospital, lying on a bed and my head was throbbing. "Ow…" I moaned slightly.

I tried to sit up but a bolt of pain shot through my chest, forcing me to lay back down. I hissed in pain and instinctively moved my hands over my chest, further adding to the pain that was happening to me. There was a beeping noise and a flurry of activity as a doctor came racing in. "Mr. Salvatore! You're awake now!" He exclaimed, walking over to me. He quickly removed my arm from my chest and adjusted the bed, allowing me to comfortably sit upright and get a better look at my surroundings.

It was a generic looking hospital room, very sterile looking and very bland. "How are you feeling?" He questioned me, flashing a flashlight into my eyes. I squinted and tried to look away. "Just peachy doc. Why am I here?" I asked him, trying to get him to stop waving the flashlight in my face. "Your butler found you collapsed upstairs in the guest bedroom. He called 9-1-1 and you were rushed here immediately, with internal bleeding and a couple of cracked ribs might I add." He put the flashlight back in his pocket, thank god, and walked over to a drawer.

"He did…?" I tried to think back to what had happened. It hit me that the reason I was here was because of that alien-looking girl I had found. What a thanks that was! '_Hey… Don't talk about me to him…' _A voice told me in my head. I was startled slightly and jumped, looking around. The doctor heard my movements and glanced back.

"Are you ok Mr. Salvatore?" He asked. I shook my head, declining his gesture and continued to look around. "I thought I heard something, that's all." I told him. The doctor shrugged and pulled out a small needle. "It might be some ringing in your ears. You did have a minor concussion but it appears to have taken care of itself since you came in. Rather baffling but it happens sometimes." He stuck the needle into me and pushed whatever substance it was into me.

The dull throbbing in my head almost instantly disappeared. "Ah, thanks for that." I thanked. The doctor nodded and threw the needle into a hazardous waste container and walked out. I took a deep breath and closed my eyes, trying to concentrate on remembering what all happened. I didn't even know the day or time right now so I was a bit out of it as for referencing times.

_'It is the morning of the next day.'_ I heard the voice in my head again. _'Are you…the alien I found last night?'_ I thought; if she could read thoughts, then she should understand that. '_Well, i'm what you would consider an alien. But…I…I want to give you a chance. If what you say is true…' _her voice trailed off. '_That humans are different? It is true!' _I exclaimed in my thoughts.

Why was I so willing to prove it to her? Was it the fact that she was the first alien contact humans had ever had? Probably, but I couldn't put my finger on it exactly. Something was different about this. '_Ok…I'll help heal you but…if you are wrong, what happened last night is nothing compared to what I'll do to you.' _the voice said with a slight growl. I understand.

_'Now help me heal up so I can get out of here and show you.' _I thought, hoping that it would help. The moment I finished the thought I felt myself surrounded in what felt like pure bliss. It was honestly a wonderful feeling; the energy surrounding me was so think you could see my body glowing as it surrounded me and I began to feel my injured body return to normal.

My heart began to race as the energy worked its way through my veins, completely filling my entire body until the point where it felt like I was bursting with its energy. The heart monitor went haywire as my pulse quickened to a slightly dangerous level until, faster than I could blink, it was over. The glowing of my body disappeared and the blissful feeling faded with it. In its place, I felt a renewed energy that which I had never felt before.

I lightly pressed my chest and found that it no longer hurt. Excited, I shuffled along the bed and realized that where I used to have pain, I didn't have it any longer. "I feel…so much better." I whispered in amazement. "You should." I heard a female voice say to me. From next to the bed, the same female alien appeared. "Wah!" I shouted in surprise. "What are you doing in here? You could get caught!" She shrugged and closed her eyes for a few seconds.

"Nobody can hear us right now so don't worry about it." She told me, attempting to sit down at the foot of my bed. "How are you going to show me?" The question took me by surprise. "Well I... I honestly don't know." I replied. "Don't bother, I'm assuming you'll show me over time somehow." She said, standing back up. "I can read your mind, it's rather blank. Is that how you always are?" It was an innocent sounding question, like one that a child would ask. "And no, I'm not a child." She commented, turning towards me.

Jesus this was going to get either rather old really fast or rather funny really fast. "I'm hoping for funny." She said, looking around at the room. "It's a wonder humans require such primitive medication to heal their bodies… Why can't you just focus energy and heal it on their own?" she asked. "I don't know; why do you look into my mind and violate my privacy?" I retorted, sticking my tongue out. Ha, let's see her get a comeback at that one.

"Because I can only partially control it; I can filter out most people but for some reason your thoughts just like to work their way into my brain and shout at me until I read them." She said, looking back at me. Footsteps echoed out from the halls and, with a small flash, she disappeared into thin air. _'I'm watching you.' _I heard in my mind. "Ok." I replied.

The door opened with Jack, bearing a concerned face and the doctor in with a confused look. "Hello?" I asked. Jack spoke up, "How do you feel Leonardo?" "Really good; hey, is there any chance I can get out of here, I don't know, like now?" I questioned. "Not exactly. Unless you sign a few release forms and your friend here brings you home." he told me.

He walks over to me and hands me a few forms with a pen, while he checks for a defect in the heart rate monitor. "Mr. Salvatore, did you feel any, shortness of breath, or excessive heart rate in the last two minutes?" he asked me. "No, not really." I replied, giving him a puzzling look. "In fact, I feel a lot better." I told him.

I quickly sign the papers; then the doctor unhooked my from the heart monitor, for safety; then he checked the machine for any sign of a fault.

The last paper was a check box. The question was:

_How would you like to pay for the fee?_

_'Typical.' _I thought.

_Lump Sum? _[ ]

_Pay fees over 4 months? _[ ]

_Pay fees over 1 year? _[ ]

I decided to pay for it over a period of 4 months, because I didn't feel like paying it all at once; so I checked that box. "Here." I said aloud, for the doctor to notice. He looked up from his machine and saw me holding out the clipboard. He then wiped his hands on his coat and proceeded to walk over to me, but walked into something that wasn't there. He fell to the floor and looked up.

"What the hell?" he asked as he rubbed his forehead. He then covered his mouth then told me, "I'm sorry for my language." "It's ok, we all lose it sometimes." I replied with a smile. I hand him the forms and he checks them over. "Everything seems to be in order, hold on a moment as I go get your wheelchair." he tells me. "That won't be necessary." I replied. "Well, it is the hospital policy, so I must." he added. "Alright then." I threw back.

Jack left with the doctor as I slowly got up, to see my clothes on a nearby chair. I walked over to them as the voice reappears, "That was too close." I reply, "I know, keep an eye out next time if you want to be a secret. Ok?" I ask her. I turn around to see her nod. "I'll be right back, once I get done changing, so you may want to go invisible again, or something." I tell her. As soon as I said that, she disappears.

I walk into the bathroom and quickly change into my more casual clothes, as I put my jeans, green collared shirt, and shoes on. "Aye. This is going to be crazy." I tell myself. Well at least it would be interesting. _'I sure hope so.' _I hear as I exit the bathroom.

* * *

**:D Special thanks again to Infinity-formlesstree4!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A Wish**

**A story by: Infinity Warrior and infinity_formlesstree4**

**Thank you for reading and please, no foul reviews.**

**Chapter: 5**

* * *

Once my exit was made, I was awaited by my butler with a wheelchair in his hands. "Here you are master." he said. "No thanks, I'm perfectly capable of walking." I replied. The doctor then stepped in, then reminded me, "Sorry Mr. Leonardo, but its hospital rules that the patient leaves in a wheelchair if something major has been done to them."

I sighed, as I walked over to the chair and sat down. "Alright then." I repented. Jack rolled me out of the room, and I guessed that the alien was following us. And just as I exited the hospital, after the two minute wheelchair ride out, I jumped out of my seat, and my butler shouted, "Master! I don't think you should do that!" "It's alright Jack, I feel fine; for now at least." I replied.

I felt another pair of eyes upon me, and oddly, I had a strange feeling that I knew who's they were. "Alright man, let's get home." I told him, hoping that he would happily agree. He nodded, as he entered the car which he drove, and I got in the back seat, leaving the door open for an extra second, then shut it.

After which, I rested my eyes. I do not know of why, but, I strangely felt more exhausted than I did a while ago. I took a deep breath, as my eyes begun rolling in their closed state.

I was awoken by a door being opened. I rubbed my eyes and then looked around. There was my butler, Jack, holding the door open for me. "You done with your nap sir?" he asked. I yawned, "Not fully, but how long have you been waiting here?" I asked. "Around..." he begins, then looks at his watch, a bad sign. "A minute or so." he finishes. "Alright then. I'm going to go up to my room and take a nap." I say, as I get up and walk out towards the mansion.

I open the door, hearing footsteps or paw steps; whatever they were, coming from behind me. I went up to my room and listened to the footsteps behind me.

As soon as I opened the door to my room, I held my hand in a gesture for it to come into my room. "Well then, wherever you want to sleep, go ahead. You get first pick." I tell her. She uncloaks and asks me, "What?" "Sleep where you want, I'll sleep on either my couch or bed." I repeat, in different words. She slowly walks over to my bed and lays down. After which, I walk to my couch and jump on it.

Just as I close my eyes, I hear a voice, "How do I 'Sleep'?"

"What?" I asked aloud. "How do I sleep? I'm not sure how." she told me. I get up out of my couch and walk over to her, as I take a seat on the bed, next to her. "Trust me for a moment, ok?" I asked, hoping for a chance. She nodded, or I thought she did from the light.

"Ok, I'm going to touch your eyes for a moment, so don't do anything." I tell her. As my hand approaches her she flinched, possibly thinking that I was going to hurt her. I put my hands on her eyelids, and slowly pushed them together. "Alright, keep your eyes closed, and relax." I told her. "Alright." she replied.

I sat there, until she fell asleep, then proceeded to go back to the couch. I sat down on it and closed my eyes, as my arm threw a blanket over me. Just as I was about to fall asleep, I hear the voice again.

"Um... Can you sleep with me?" she asked. I shot up, giving her a odd look, before she said, "I don't know, I can't fall asleep without you for some reason." she tells me. "Oook." I say, as I grab my blanket from my couch, and stroll over to my bed, where she moved over for me.

I laid down and repeated the process of closing her eyes. She fell asleep, close to me, which felt weird, seeing as I didn't have a name for her, or even know what she was. All I knew, was that she is clueless about life, dependent, can read my mind, and isn't my race.

It was odd. Just as I closed my eyes and laid down, three words popped into my head. '_What The Fuck?'_


End file.
